


One more thing

by darkwriterff



Series: Getting Back to good [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwriterff/pseuds/darkwriterff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tells Aaron Gordon threatened Chas.  Healing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more thing

"Aaron, can we talk for a moment?" Robert asks.

"I reckon." Aaron says and sits down on the couch.

"There's another reason for me finding you." Robert starts. "From what I understand, Chas was the only person that knew you came to Ireland, yeah?"

"That's right." Aaron says.

Aaron sees Robert hesitate "Well, come on then, spit it out."

"Gordon threatened your mum last night. That's why she sent me to find you." Robert scoots closer to Aaron on the couch.

"So all this 'I love you' business wasn't real then?" Aaron says angrily.

"No, no, Aaron. That was all true. You've got to believe me!" Robert puts a hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron shrugs it off and stands up. "Don't!" He says and turns his back to Robert.

Robert stands and takes a step towards Aaron, "Aaron please. Please listen to me."

Aaron takes a deep breath and turns to face Robert. "Make it quick." His eyes never making contact with the other man.

Robert looks at Aaron, really looks at Aaron, and sees how exhausted the other man really is.

"Gordon came to the pub last night; told your mum that if you didn't drop the charges against him, he would press charges against Cain." Robert states.

"I already knew that. Go on," Aaron says locking eyes with Robert. He smirks when he sees a shiver go through Robert's body.

"No, mate. Cain went back to his house and cut the gas line on the stove. When Gordon turned it on, the kitchen filled with gas." Robert rests his hand on Aaron's shoulder, "When he struck the match... Well, you can guess what happened."

"How stupid can he be?" Aaron spits out. "What happened to Gordon?"

"He was taken by ambulance to the hospital, but somehow managed to get out without any nasty burns. A waste if you ask me." Aaron can see a faint smile on Robert's face and give a small one in return.

"So, if I don't drop the charges, he'll have Cain arrested?" Aaron clarifies.

"Right," Robert answers.

"And you really still love me?" Aaron asks looking down at the floor.

Robert takes one final step to Aaron and rests his hands on either side of Aaron's hips, "I really still love you." He whispers out.

"So what did Gordon do to me mum?" Aaron asks bringing his hands up and around Robert's back.

"He told her that he would hunt you down and finish what he started. She would be next." Robert whispered, a small tear gathering at the corner of his eye. "Please be careful Aaron. If anything... I couldn't bear it if you..."

"Shhh. You silly lad, nothing will happen to me. Not when I've got you beside me. I've still got you, yeah?" Aaron whispers, closing the gap between them.

"Because if I don't, I need to know right now Robert. I need to make this about love again... I NEED to be happy, I don't want to hurt anymore." Aaron lowers his voice, "I don't want to hurt myself anymore."

"I'm here Aaron. As long as you'll let me be. You know," he lets out a small laugh, "I told your mum that I was serious about me and you before I told you. But Aaron, it's true. I'm serious about being with you."

"I'm not... I can't...Robert, I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I'm not myself yet. But..." he looks into Robert's eyes and pulls him flush against his body, "if you can give me time, maybe I can be?" Aaron says shrugging his shoulders.

"Aaron, I've already told you. I'm here, for as long as you need me to be, and I'll wait until you do... what ever it is that you need to do." Robert rests his head against Aaron's shoulder, "I just want to be here for you. I want to hold you when you cry and laugh with you when you laugh. I just want to be here."

"We've got a lot to work out, you and me," Aaron says.

"That we do," Robert agrees.

"I don't know how to trust you," Aaron starts, "But give me time. That's all I'm asking for."

"Fair enough. Time's the one thing that I've got." Robert says as he inhales the scent of Aaron.

"Let's go get packed, yeah? Me mum need us." Aaron reluctantly pulls away.

"Yeah," Robert says and follows Aaron up the stairs. He knew this was the start for them. That pivotal moment when things went from bad to ok, not good, but just ok. This time, that's all he could hope for.


End file.
